


Pendulum Case Files

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: If left outside of containment for longer than two weeks, the entity will begin to see a male creature of the Cervidae family, black in coloring with large feathers along its flanks. This creature is not visible to personnel. PENDULUM psychologists have suggested that the Cervidae is a manifestation of the subject’s true identity, as it begins to reemerge. The phenomenon is labeled SCP-6142-A (The Ravenstag).
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, subtext - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Contained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-3021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957414) by [beepalais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepalais/pseuds/beepalais). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time, since I was active in the Hannigram fandom! I've been working on this story for awhile, though, and I finally feel ready to share it!
> 
> I'm using SCP terminology guides from the wiki, but this is my first time writing anything in the SCP Universe. I apologize if I don't get things 100% correct!
> 
> If someone else has already done this, for Hannigram, please let me know! I was inspired by beepalais and their Night Vale story "SCP-3021"

**Item # 6142  
Object Class: ~~Keter~~ ~~Euclid~~ Thaumiel**

**Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-6142 is contained in Dimensional Site 186, located in Wolf Trap, Virginia. Access to the site is restricted to the Site Director and PENDULUM personnel. This file can be accessed by the Director, PENDULUM, and personnel with a Level 5 clearance. If removed from the project, PENDULUM staff will be given a Class C amnesiac. When entering the Dimensional Site, a minimum of two PENDULUM Security Officers must be present, waiting outside the Site perimeter.

The Dimensional Site contains two additional subjects: Euclid class SCP- 6135 (The Surreal White House) and SCP-6200 (The Endless Stray). After thirty minutes of exposure, all matter inside the House will enter a state of suspended animation. Matter on the House’s porch, yard, and driveway will be suspended. This includes SCP-6200, which ceases its daily multiplication of SCP-6200-A (Additional Stray Dog). 

Outside stimulus will temporarily, but immediately, end this state of suspension. All matter will return to its normal state for exactly thirty minutes. Due to this interruption, SCP-6200 will produce another SCP-6200-A. After this additional thirty minute period, the cycle will resume (See Attached File for SCP Item #6135). 

Do not stay inside the House for longer than twenty-eight minutes. If personnel are accidentally suspended, the Security Officers are expected to retrieve them. Officers must notify the Director, or another PENDULUM member, before entering. 

Due to the effects of the House, the subject does not need external support during containment. However, if removed, 6142 must be returned within two weeks. Prolonged exposure to the House temporarily erases the subject’s awareness of self. If these regulations are not followed, the subject will become increasingly aware of its nature and containment, responding with unpredictable violence (See Casualty Report for Incident 6521.2). When outside the House, and not provoked, the entity exhibits the same physical needs as a human. 

Use of the subject, in the field, requires the constant presence of at least two PENDULUM members. Do not make eye contact with the subject. All PENDULUM members, unless authorized by the Director, must be dressed as forensic specialists upon arrival. Response Teams, when requested, must be dressed as Police units or Emergency personnel. 

**Description:**

When unthreatened, the subject takes the form of a human male, approximately thirty-five years of age. It refers to itself as William, or “Will”, Graham. The subject appears to be caucasian, weighing 77 kilos and measuring 1.8 meters tall. It believes it is from Louisiana, demonstrating both an accent and dialect from the region. 

6142 is used to discover, trace, and contain carnivorous Keter level anomalies. The subject can view events across time and space, using emotion (or its absence) as a focal point. As it looks through events, the subject can absorb the emotions and memories of other beings, regardless of their species or age. It considers this ability to be the product of imagination, hallucinations, or dreams. Currently, visions do not occur while the subject is in containment.

The subject is most effective when presented with physical evidence, to view or touch. 6142 can extrapolate information from corpses, but is most efficient when presented with a corpse at the scene of its discovery. However, photographs are also useful, as well as eye contact among the living. The subject states that, to focus on the relevant emotional traces, it erases irrelevant aspects of its surroundings with an imaginary golden pendulum. Tests involving verbal exchange, unaccompanied by other material, remain inconclusive. 

It is worth noting that, due to containment procedures, the subject appears unaware of the SCP Foundation or other anomalies. It believes it is a Special Agent, locating serial killers for the FBI. The subject also believes PENDULUM personnel are a forensics team, lead by the FBI director, but often accompanied by two psychiatrists and one tabloid journalist. When asked, the subject explains that they were a police officer prior to their current occupation. This is likely due to the circumstances of its discovery by Captain [REDACTED].

Similarly, 6142 is not aware of the suspended animation. If asked, it can produce vague memories of daily activities in the House. This is consistent with testing conducted by Site personnel. The subject’s memories often include nightmares, or strange dreams, as well as the adoption of a stray dog. The subject does remember The Endless Stray, and notices when a new SCP-6200-A arrives. 

While it does not frequently engage with personnel, the subject is capable of forming connections. It names and cares for SCP-6200 and all SCP-6200-A. It favors the regular members of the PENDULUM team, considers one of them to be its friend, and has attempted to engage one in a romantic relationship. Personnel describe the subject as “blunt” ,“Intelligent”, “funny”, and “surprisingly genuine”. 

When frightened, the subject has exhibited violent behavior, often mirroring the actions of Keter anomalies encountered (See Casualty Report for Incident 6521.2). However, Its true form was witnessed by Captain [REDACTED]. Before succumbing to their injuries, they described the subject as similar to a Windigo, or the carnivorous North American creature of Algonquin legend. This may account for the subject’s ability to find and attract carnivorous entities, above all others. 

**Addendum 6142-1 : SCP-6142-A (The Ravenstag).**

If left outside of containment for longer than two weeks, the entity will begin to see a male creature of the Cervidae family, black in coloring with large feathers along its flanks. This creature is not visible to personnel. PENDULUM psychologists have suggested that the Cervidae is a manifestation of the subject’s true identity, as it begins to reemerge. The phenomenon is labeled SCP-6142-A (The Ravenstag). 

**Addendum 6142-2: Email Exchange (December 5th, 2013)**

Crawford:

I think he’s growing resistant to the House. He’s too close, Jack. Having visions while he’s asleep, maybe talking to the people that have been inside his head. He said something about breaking the chimney, because he heard a raccoon in there. Jack, the chimney was really destroyed when I visited! Can the House change, based on our expectations, or is he moving inside it? 

-Dr. Bloom

Dr. Bloom,

I need to push the boundaries here. We’ll take precautions. Its got you and Dr. Lecter to keep things in check, now. We’re closing in on the Chesapeake anomaly and I’m going to need PENDULUM on this. It won’t get too close, but it has to come out of the House again. 

-Crawford. 

Crawford:

Will is starting to put things together. It won’t be long before he finds the right memory, Jack. Right now, the only thing stopping him from seeing The Ripper, is the exact same thing keeping him in check. 

You won’t get one Ripper like this, Jack. You’ll just make two. Something is pulling him out. 

-Dr. Bloom


	2. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This chapter talks about someone held in a mental health facility, without knowing all the reasons they are there, and with no say in their healthcare. I thought this might disturb some people and wanted to add an extra warning.
> 
> This chapter was harder to write than I expected. I hope you like it! One more SCP file to go. (Guess who!)

**Item # 6235  
Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-6235 is contained in Humanoid Site-456, located near Baltimore, Maryland. Access to this Site is restricted to the Site Director, Site Personnel, and Personnel with a level four clearance. Access to this file is restricted to the Site Director and the PENDULUM team.

Site-456 is a temporary holding site, designed to mimic a mental health facility. Staff conduct assessments, both physical and mental, through the guise of therapy or medical care (See attached file). All entities are monitored by security officers and medical personnel.

Most subjects are aware of their ongoing evaluations, due to the nature of the facility. However, the entities contained here are humanoid, and believe that they are fully human. This belief must be upheld at all times (See incident report 6571.3). Subjects contained in this facility have no concept of the Foundation or anomalies. If this changes, notify the Director immediately.

Anomalies are allowed some autonomy inside the building, but they cannot leave the grounds unaccompanied. Transfer requires the presence of at least four Site Personnel: a nurse, two security guards, and a therapist. All departures and arrivals must be approved by the Site Director.

In containment, 6235 demonstrates the same physical needs as a human. The subject is enrolled in both individual therapy and group therapy. It’s current treatment does not include continuous medication. If transferred, however, the subject must be fully sedated.

**Discovery:**

On October 2nd, 2013, serial killer Garret Jacob Hobbs was found by [REDACTED] of the PENDULUM team. The team had been sent to investigate a possible Keter level anomaly, tracing seven victims with specific physical traits to the area. When confronted, Hobbs killed his wife, and attempted to kill the subject.

However, after cutting the subject’s throat with a serrated kitchen knife, Hobbs was shot seven times by PENDULUM personnel. He did not survive. Due to medical intervention from the PENDULUM team, 6235 was successfully revived, and transferred into Foundation custody. This incident is known as the “Golden Ticket” (See Casualty Report 6582.1).

**Description:**

When unthreatened, the subject takes the form of a Caucasian human female, approximately eighteen years of age. It is 1.62 meters tall, weighs 60.78 kilograms, and has dark brown hair with blue eyes. The entity refers to itself as “Abigail Hobbs”, the adopted daughter of serial killer Garret Jacob Hobbs (See attached file). It has not, at this time, demonstrated any additional forms.

As a result of the confrontation with Garret Hobbs, 6235 has a thin vertical scar across its throat. ~~The scar measures~~ . Further assessment is required (See Addendum 6235-3). 

Prior to containment, the subject demonstrated an ability to make friends quickly, described as a “magnet” in its social circles. In containment, the subject has formed connections with residents and staff members, as well as [REDACTED]. The entity has been described as “very likeable”, “approachable”, “pretty”, and “smart”.

The relationship between Mr. Hobbs' cannibalism and 6235 is unclear. Autopsy reports show that Mr. Hobbs was a human. Records also show that Hobbs had violent tendencies, and a fondness for hunting, prior to adopting the subject. Hobbs' criminal activities, and the subject’s nature, may have lead PENDULUM to the site independently. However, he only chose victims that looked similar to the entity, and little is known about 6235 itself. Further assessment is required.

**Addendum 6235-1 : Observational Notes (October 2013):**

6235 is capable of digesting raw meat without any negative side effects, physical or mental. As Garrett Hobbs frequently fed human meat to his family, it is unclear if it’s digestive system has adjusted, or if the subject is capable of digesting raw meat naturally. Four types of meat have been tested, without the subject’s knowledge (See attached file). The entity has not demonstrated any signs of distress, or awareness, concerning its meals. 

6235 has taken to covering its scar with a scarf, which it states is born from insecurity, as well as a desire to hide its relationship to the Hobbs murders. It insists that, while living with the Hobbs couple, it never saw any indication of murder or cannibalism. When questioned about Hobbs' victims, 6235 retreats inwardly and refuses to respond to further questioning. 

**Addendum 6235-2: Observational Notes (November 2013):**

For four weeks, the subject has been enrolled in group therapy sessions. Although it is attempting to participate, it is not responding to the treatment, citing a feeling of judgment from the group. The subject prefers individual therapy sessions. 

When asked about its former guardians, the subject exhibits signs of emotional distress. It mourns both Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs, but it is also horrified by Mr. Hobbs’ behavior, and it has difficulty reconciling these two experiences. The subject is also concerned that, due to trauma, it will be unable to form a family of its own. 

Memories of its maternal guardian, or its own near-death experience, create immense feelings of sorrow and pain. However, the subject will mention Hobbs in an attempt to end conversation. It is aware of the shocking nature of the attack, as well as the media’s sensationalized coverage. Evidently, it watched the news reports on a security guard’s phone. 

It refuses to identify (or “snitch on” as the subject calls it) the guard in question. As a result of this interaction, however, 6235 has asked to speak with Lounds directly. The subject has also mentioned two PENDULUM members, in conjunction with the death of Garrett Hobbs, and expressed an interest in seeing them again.

**Addendum 6235-3: Transfer Request (December 8th, 2013)**

Director Bloom:

We believe 6235 is aware of its unique capabilities. However, it has demonstrated no understanding of anomalies or the Foundation. Test results are inconclusive. Please advise. 

In October, our team started recording data on the subject’s neck laceration. Our records suggest that the subject can control it’s healing process. It is unclear how much conscious control the entity has, or how much energy the process requires. 

When the subject arrived at the facility, the scar measured 5.08 cm across and .25 cm wide. However, one week after initial interviews, the scar measured approximately 1.27 cm in length and .25 cm in width. When a nurse commented on this sudden change, the subject seemed shocked and concerned. Measurements taken the next day, while the patient was sedated, showed the scar was once again 5.08cm and .25 cm 

We have taken measurements three times a week, since this incident. Each time, there has been a noticeable correlation between comments made by staff or residents, and the visible size of the scar. On two occasions (please see the attached file) the scar has vanished all together.

Thank you,  
[REDACTED]

**Addendum 6235-4: Director’s Notes (December 10th, 2013)**

After reviewing the data collected, I have decided to oversee 6235 personally, including its involvement in the ongoing PENDULUM investigation. The subject’s current care team [REDACTED] will be removed from this case and file. All members will be given a class 2 amnesiac and reassigned.

I want it said, on record, that I believe Abigail’s involvement in this case is harmful and unnecessary. It is detrimental to her progress and to our success with the PENDULUM team. Still, we have been given our orders, and the powers that be have sided with Jack. Again. So, considering the delicate nature of the PENDULUM case, 6235 will remain here and available, against my better judgement.

-Dr. Bloom, Site Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've certainly been researching and learning, as I write this, but i'm still new to the world of SCP writing. I'm sorry if I mess up the terminology at all!


End file.
